


Laser tag

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bonding, Chases, Drabble, F/M, Fantasy, Fun, Laser Tag, Mary Sue, POV First Person, Talking, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team building exercise laser tag leads to a confession in the parking lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser tag

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble of a fangirl fantasy inspired by the instagram picture of the Skull Island laser tag crew.

I made sure the vest wasn’t on too tight. The kid that had to have been my oldest daughter’s age showed me how to the work the ‘gun’. I looked over at Christina Hendricks, my leading lady, and grinned. She tossed her loose bangs out of her face.  
“I’m so glad you agreed to come. Some of the boys were afraid you’d stay back at the hotel.”  
“I love laser tag. My oldest and I go once every other month. It’s a blast.” I looked around the room at the rest of our team getting into their gear. “I’m just not a very social person.”  
“You’ll be fine, hun.”  
We made sure our headsets were on and all of us could hear other. The kid that was Angel’s age stood before the blackout curtain that blocked the anteroom into the main tag room. “You’re lights are green. They’ll switch on before you enter the arena. The opposing team is blue. When you are hit, they will flash red. After a 30second delay, they will light back to green.”  
He said some other instructions but I was too busy trying not to feel like everyone was staring at me. The curtain fell into place and my eyes began to adjust to the dark. The doors open before I was ready and our team moved forward. I darted around, getting hit a few times until I found a great hiding spot. I rest the barrel of my laser over the outcropping and waited.  
I saw Alicia, my supporting actress, trying her best to look as small as she was. But I still got her. I heard her cuss in Swedish and had to stifle a giggle. I heard my name over the headset and spoke softly. “Mara. Mara, where are you?”  
“Huh-uh, not telling.”  
“Just to warn you, Hiddleston is on blue.”  
“Shit.” There were several different laughs over the com followed by cussing as they got nailed. “Vikander and Fassbender are on blue. I got Alicia. Oh, her lights are blue.” She cussed as I hit her again.  
“Michael, we have a sniper.” I heard her say in the headset. She finally moved out of my range. I nailed a couple more blue team members before the perfect target moved into range. I’d recognize him anywhere. I peeked up over the outcropping so that I could see him better and shot his target.  
His lights flashed then mind did. “Got her!”  
I turned around and grinned. “You jerkface.” Michael’s grin was brilliant white in the darkness. As soon as I stopping flashing, we shot each other. I jumped up and ran for different cover. “I was duped, lost my spot.”  
“I see you, blue team coming up behind.”  
I ducked around the corner and waited for the person to pass. It was Tom. I nailed him in the back then ducked down low. When I peeked around the corner, he wasn’t there. I sighed in relief.  
“There you are!” Tom said from immediately to the side of me. I screamed and ran. His ‘eheheh’ laugh followed me as he chased around the arena. He’d shot me and as soon as my lights turned on again, he’d shoot me again. I shot blindly behind me, missing him most of the time but getting lucky once in a while.  
When our time was finally up, I sat in the waiting area trying to catch my breath. Christina and Geoffrey, her husband, talked with their heads close together. “Some of us are heading out for drinks, care to join us?”  
I looked around at the crew members relieving themselves of their gear. “Nu-no thanks, but thanks for asking.” I combed by fingers through my hair and grabbed my bag. The night had cooled just a bit from the evening when we arrived. I leaned against the rental car and enjoyed the breeze on my sweaty skin, closing my eyes and turning my face to night sky.  
“I hope I didn’t wear you out too much.”  
I opened my eyes and turned slowly around. “You are ruthless. I wanna be on your team next time.”  
Tom laughed. “Oh, I don’t think so. I rather liked chasing you.”  
“Ruthless.” He laughed again and came around to my side of the car, leaning up against the hood, his hands shoved into his pockets. “Aren’t you going out with the others?”  
He shrugged. “I told them I’d meet up with them later.”  
“Oh, don’t let me keep you.”  
He turned slightly and looked down at me. My stomach dropped. “Have I done something to upset you?”  
“Wha? Me? No.” I nervously tucked my hair behind my eyes and moved back a step.  
“See, there. You moved away from me.”  
“Tom, really, you haven’t done anything to upset me.” I swallowed and shifted my weight. “I’m just…I don’t know.”  
He patted the hood of the car next to him. “Sit down. Talk to me. We’re friends, aren’t we?”  
“We are.” I mean, we are, ever since San Diego. We talked nearly every day via text or email, the occasional Skype and phone conversation. I sighed and walked around him, feeling his eyes on me. Instead of hopping onto the hood from the side, I slid on from the front and laid back, looking up at the stars. The car shifted as he lay next to me. We didn’t say anything for a long time. “I’m scared.”  
“Of what?”  
“Of being a failure.”  
“You’re kidding, right?”  
“No.” I sighed. “I poured everything I could into this book, this movie. It set me free. It brought me-“  
“Brought you what?”  
“Nothing. I’m terrified the studio is going to say there’s no market for this and scrap it.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous.”  
“Can we talk about something else?”  
“We can talk about whatever you want.”  
I rolled over on the hood to face him. “Let’s talk about you and Fassbender teaming up to take me out in there.”  
He laughed and rolled over to face me. “That was his idea.”  
“Oh it was?”  
“You saw my strategy.”  
“To chase me with your impossibly long legs until I gave up.”  
“Impossibly long legs.”  
“Yes!” I looked down at his legs, his feet hanging off the hood. “You’re like half leg.” He laughed again. We fell silent and his eyes met mine. Was I imaging the electricity between us? My stomach flipped at his closeness and I rolled over onto my back, looking at the stars.  
“Why?”  
“What?”  
“Why’d you roll away?”  
I rubbed my face and tried not to feel the anxious bubble in my belly grow. I’d always wanted him, even before I met him by chance in that elevator. “Please, Tom?”  
“Please, what?”  
“Please, just leave it alone.”  
“No.” He scooted closer. “If I’ve done something to upset you, I want to know so I can apologize.”  
“You haven’t.” The smell of his cologne and sweat wafted over me on the night breeze.  
“Then what’s wrong?”  
I looked up at the stars. “This is the single most romantic moment in my life. And it’s with one of my best friends instead of a man I’m seeing.” It’s with the man I’d give anything to be with. The man who brought my muse back to life and who woke me up to the depths of my unhappiness and gave me the strength to end an abusive marriage.  
His long fingers gently took my chin and turned me to face him. “You’re such an idiot.”  
“What?”  
“You know the main reason I took this role?”  
“Because I begged you?”  
“No, but that was rather fun.” He grinned and I couldn’t my own. “No, it was because I could see for 8 weeks or more of shooting.” His thumb caressed my lips. “I should have kissed you in that elevator.”  
My stomach dropped. “Tom-“  
“Hush, too much talking.” And then it was happening. The thing I’d dreamt about, fantasized about, wrote about for years finally happened. His lips touched mine in her a firm yet tender kiss. He pulled back and I wanted more. “Mara, I don’t want to be just friends anymore.” He pushed the hair back from my forehead.  
“I thought you wanted to focus on your career.”  
“I have been. And you’ve been right there. Supporting me, caring for me. I need to know that you’re mine.”  
“I am. I have been. I always was.” He grinned and kissed me again deeper, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I groaned and tangled my tongue with his. “I want to kiss you all night.”  
“Can we go back to the hotel? As romantic as this is, I think when the employees leave, we have to be on the lookout for cops.” I grinned. “Bust making out in the parking lot like teenagers.”  
He laughed. “Alright, but I’m kissing you at every stop light.”  
“Deal.”


End file.
